<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to Look Forward to by Quartch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688162">Something to Look Forward to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartch/pseuds/Quartch'>Quartch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartch/pseuds/Quartch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gabi and Falco stay on the boat while hell rages on all over the world, the young soldier has time to think about her predicament, the events that have been happening around her, and whatever scraps of a future she might have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabi Braun/Falco Grice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to Look Forward to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since you guys liked my last fic soooooo much i decided to throw you guys something sweeter, flex my writing muscles a bit more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the end, isn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>Gabi was many things, and those things varied wildly depending on who was asked; brave, confident, strong( for a twelve or so old kid, anyways), bratty, stubborn, and, for up until now, dangerously radical to the Marleyan cause, to the point of a very vocal sense of self hatred(or at least, hatred of her own kind, anyways) and a desire for acceptance. To the small, sandy blonde haired boy sitting next to her, however, she was a beautiful young girl who was simply brainwashed from years of propaganda, who just needed a push in the right direction, something she got in more than full after her time on the island of devils.</p><p> </p><p>But to the girl herself, rocked gently back and forth on the boat, with her soft dress and as of now messy-ish, somewhat darkish red hair, she was, well, conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>One, for the state of the world at large, the thought of the incomprehensible amount of colossal titans stomping the world into nothingness, a thought which, by all means should horrify her, for multiple reasons; family(whatever’s left), what few friends she had(outside of the warrior candidates, god bless their souls), just people in general that she knew even a little bit being no doubt among the kill count, yet at the same time, in this near quiet boat, she couldn't be anything more than calm.</p><p> </p><p>Two, the state of the world around her, and how over this short time it changed so much; her beliefs about the island devils more than just shattered but completely disintegrated. The thoughts of those innocent: Kaya, the Brause’s, even the ones she only just met like Armin and Mikasa, which, despite the vast evil of others like Eren or that red haired bastard who followed him, whoever his name was, outshined those devils a thousand fold in kindness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then, Falco. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh yeah, him’ she thought to herself as she looked over to him. The last time she was able to be alone with him like this was back on what? The farm? But back then and even before it was more simple, wasn’t it? They were merely comrades, friends more like now that she thought about it, but now it was complicated; he said he was in love with her! Right to her face! But he expected to die, did he not? But now he’s alive, and right in front of her, and as she looked at his face the words he spoke reverberated into her mind.</p><p> </p><p>‘I wanted you to live a long life, so we could both get married and you could be happy forever’</p><p> </p><p>‘So we could both get married and you could be happy forever’</p><p> </p><p>‘You could be happy forever’</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Gabi?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit. He heard, and now she was gonna have to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. It was weird, forget I asked”</p><p> </p><p>“Gabi...that’s why we’re all gathered here...to stop Mr. Yeager so it doesn't end...”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…” She curled up a bit tighter as Falco scooted closer to her, visibly worried, eyebrow raised slightly, his body mere inches away.</p><p> </p><p>“This...t-this isn't like you”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t like you either, i never thought you could be this...<em> confident </em>”</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'd stutter a lot more, when you talked to me, anyways..."</p><p> </p><p>“Well… it’s the end, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded her head in silent agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...there isn’t anything to worry about now...i guess” he slumped down, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>She was scared, scared and confused, to be honest, never in her life has she had to face this kind of uncertainty, at least not so explicitly, not so sudden, not so ‘in her face’ so to speak, not since Liberio anyways, and now with seemingly forever to let it sink in, her mind started to drift somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>That happy life; she thought about it, her and Falco, as wife and husband. She’d tidy up the house and care for the children while he went off to work and she’d make dinner for everyone when he got home. He’d kiss her on the cheek and she’d kiss him back.</p><p> </p><p>He’d go to bed, tired from his long, stressful day, and she’d be right there, ready to calm him as they drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>And then..and then she guessed they’d do the kinds of things she knew adults would do on the bed; hot, naked sweaty bodies slamming against each other in the middle of the night. Disgusting for sure but, all in all it wasn't so bad. Heaven, really, compared to the cruel hell the world seemed to slip into day by day.</p><p> </p><p>Falco could only watch as his crush/comrade stared into nothing with an indeterminate bliss, he knew she had something on her mind but he didn’t quite know what. He never knew her for someone who had struggles beyond those moral or physical, the former relatively new, the latter for all he knew her. Still, he had to protect her, and still, he wanted her to be happy, and so, he simply kept his peace, letting her think out whatever it was in her mind as he resigned himself to a supporting position, his arm just lightly wrapped around her back, to which she didn't even seem to mind…</p><p> </p><p>Soon, impatience took him over, and so, he pestered her out her trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” He rubbed her back lightly</p><p> </p><p>“Heh...so...a happy life forever, huh?” she sat up slightly, causing him to recoil his arm back to his side</p><p> </p><p>“W-wha- oh…” he remembered now, the confession he made to her back in Shiganshina, before all of this...mess…in all honesty, he thought she would have forgotten it, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh y-yeah” he chuckled a bit, trying to play the situation coolly as the beautiful girl in front of him looked straight into him, her eyes like daggers as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"How...how would that have been like?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"That happy life you wanted to have with me, how would that have been like?" She knew full and well what that life would entail but, she wanted to hear Falco say it, wanted to see if her beliefs matched his own.         </p><p> </p><p>“W-well…to be honest..oh this is s-so embarrassing….I never really...thought much into it-”</p><p> </p><p>The look Gabi shot at him instantly told him to shut up, making him think deeper as he changed his dialogue.</p><p> </p><p>“ we would’ve...we would've had a big wedding, of course”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm” She let her body drift onto the cold floor, half resting as she listened on.</p><p> </p><p>“A-and our f-families would be there, o-obviously and...o-our…” he took a moment to sigh, bowing his head “Friends, comrades, they...they<em> would’ve </em> at least; Colt...Zophia...Udo... Porco…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds very nice, Falco…” She sat up again, her face getting closer to Falco’s, the large, hazel shaded pools of her eyes drawing him in as he gulped, face turning beet red, crossing his legs as he put his thighs together, trying to make the ever growing swelling in his pants less obvious.</p><p> </p><p>He was aroused, breath heavy as he ringed his collar to air out his ever increasing sweat, trembling in front of the girl he loved oh so much slowly backing towards the wall as she got closer. Her hands were behind her now, adjusting her hair back into that messy sort of bun that he loved so much, he knew she had something in mind now, but he didn't know what.</p><p> </p><p>“After this wedding, what would we do after?...”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...we’d have our honeymoon, o-of course...i don’t know where but...it would’ve been wherever you wanted to go, i-i’d take you to your favorite place to eat! I’d take you to the nicest hotel we could get a-and…”</p><p> </p><p>She slid her hands onto his own, working her way up his arms ‘Oh shit!’ Falco thought, ‘we’re really gonna do it!’ he barely managed to hide his excitement as her face stood just inches away, waiting patiently as he clung to his breath, ignoring the slow weakening of her grip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ignoring the slow hollowing of her eyes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And then?...”</p><p> </p><p>“W-well...we’d get into the bed...and we’d…”</p><p> </p><p>“M-mhm?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d...k-k-kiss...and...then we’d…”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>As the mental high of the moment wore off on him he turned puzzled; ‘why did Gabi feel so cold? Why was Gabi looking down now? Why did her eyes look so watery?’</p><p> </p><p>“we’d...we’d...G-gabi?”</p><p> </p><p>She put her hands on his shoulders as she looked down onto his chest, a sound like sniffling emanating from her as her body trembled.</p><p> </p><p>“Gabi...W-what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I would've loved it Falco…” </p><p> </p><p>“um... t-thanks? i... I guess that means we have something to look forward to…”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled lightly, putting his own hand onto her shoulder as he tried his best to cheer her up, only to turn cold as she looked back up at him, her face stained with two streams of tears, her throat trembling, as if it wanted to let something out…</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to bawl her eyes until they turned shriveled like raisins as the world seemed to tear itself apart, her brain, each cell, each neuron focused like a sniper towards a dreadful realization. But she steeled herself as best she could, looking Falco in the eyes as she asked her final question.</p><p> </p><p>“Falco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“H-how l-long will we have to wait?” each word spoken choked out more tears as she stifled them back down, her breathing going more rapid by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“I-i wanted to wait until we were eighteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many years will you have by then, Falco?” she knew the answer, she knew the answer so very well but she wanted, she <em> hoped </em> somehow that maybe Falco would say something that’d let her at least feign ignorance</p><p> </p><p>“About e-eight...why?”</p><p> </p><p>Eight years</p><p> </p><p>Eight out of the thirteen allotted by that devil, no, by that <em> bitch </em> Ymir</p><p> </p><p>Thirteen years with incredible power, thirteen years, such little time</p><p> </p><p>Years, hell, even weeks ago she’d consider giving up the Power of the Titans for something as vague and as stupid as love to be quite frankly retarded. Why love? To a person of all things? A person which can break your heart, a person who can hurt you in so many different ways when you could give your life for such a noble cause? Like your nation, like the atonement of your people? </p><p> </p><p>But at the same time… when that nation was just using you as another piece of cannon fodder for their endless wars, and that noble cause is just a hopeless, truthless piece of propaganda, what else was there to turn to?</p><p> </p><p>And so, when Falco made his little confession(although she really knew it the entire time, to be honest) it seemed like a question was answered; she’d just get married to Falco, and when the world’s militaries came to rain their bombs and bullets on the island of devils and rescue them, she’d be able to spend the rest of her life with him in some nice home in Liberio with some children and she’d be able to leave all that warrior bullshit behind once and for all. No more chucking bombs at trains, no more getting beaten near lifeless on airships and no more falling for sweet little lies about ‘serving your nation’ or ‘atoning your sins’. </p><p> </p><p>But of course, Zeke, that absolute bastard traitor, had to use his scream, and just like that her one and only chance at a happy, normal(normal enough anyways, after all this hell) life was ripped away from her.</p><p> </p><p>No. No. that’s not even close to the truth, or perhaps, she was just imagining a new, self hating lie.</p><p> </p><p>For all her years of hatred, directed, laser-focused on herself, her people and the ‘enemies’ of her nation; Hizuru, Paradis, the many, many little nations of the Mid-East Alliance, it was all the same, really, and now, after all this time, the world has come to ‘repay’ her, for her hatred. Life torn asunder, morals shot to the wind and now, she’ll have to atone for <em> her </em> sins, for real this time.</p><p> </p><p>For the partaking in the destruction of untold numbers of happy lives, love and joy and innocence taken from all those young and old, the world made sure she’d pay just as equal, an eye for an eye, her own, personal pound of flesh.                                                               </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And all Porco did was ensure she’d have a walking reminder of her debt </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Falco?” her voice raised itself, her shallow grip growing stronger as she took a heavy gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Gabi, what’s going on?” His passive worry turned into a more assertive concern as he straightened himself.</p><p> </p><p>“How a-are gonna live happily in eight years Falco? How?!”</p><p> </p><p>“G-Gabi, I don’t even know if things ‘ll be ready by then, with all...<em> this, </em>going on it might be...five, ten years until things get even a little better”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em> want </em>us to be happy for three years! Not even for eight! I...want us to be happy forever… just like you said we would Falco, so we can raise kids together, s-so we can eat dinner together...s-so we can even...sleep together…”</p><p> </p><p>“Gabi , I said I wanted <em> you </em>to be happy! i already told you...that’s why I wanted the Armored Titan…i wanted you to live a long life and be happy forever, even if that meant i had to give up  my own...”</p><p> </p><p>With those words she managed to calm herself down, releasing her grip from Falco as she looked back down onto the floor, sobbing, tears and snot running down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck- Gabi- I… i’m so sorry”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know if I can be happy without you anymore…”</p><p> </p><p> “I know how you feel right now, i-i wanted to be happy with you too... but... we just have to keep moving forward...”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he put his arms over his crying muse, feeling her tears wet his shirt as she pulled into the hug, the heat slowly returning to their bodies as they embraced each other, their bodies coming closer as her sobs stopped. For once in her life she felt like she had something to really care for, something for herself; not some unrealistic fantasy brought forth by a lifetime of propaganda, not a desire born from some sense of misplaced pride or radicalism but from something she could call her own, something she <em>knew</em> she wanted to call her own.</p><p> </p><p>He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he nuzzled against her cheek, the soft blonde’s hands growing bold as they slid to her waist, savoring her firm yet supple body as she started to look back at him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And just like that, her face returned back to that smug, bratty, determined sort of smile he knew oh so well </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Falco”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is the end, right?” She rose back up, her voice a lot more confident now as she looked up at Falco, her pink, plump lips quivering.</p><p> </p><p>“M-maybe...w-why?” his face flushed as he slid his arms up to her back, feeling that raw, powerful set of muscles forged from years of training.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there isn’t anything to worry about now… <em> nothing to hold us back anymore… </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you trying to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Falco, if this really is the end for us, I wanna feel just a little bit of the happiness you wanted to give me, please…”</p><p> </p><p>And so, she pressed her lips up against his own, closing her eyes as she found solace in his arms, wrapped around her like she was the most precious thing in the world as Falco kissed her back. The rush was exhilarating, the feeling of years’ worth of pent up feelings and desires held back by daydreams and rosie palmed fantasies all brought to a point as he closed his own eyes, savoring the moment as best as he could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then, of course, that stroke of romance would turn into lust </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His arms slid back down to her waist as the first moans came through, the soft, delicate kiss turning into something more erotic as Falco opened his mouth, wanting to test out something he heard about once. Gabi’s eyes lit up as she felt it, his soft, slimy tongue probing her as her body surged with newfound heat and pleasure. Quickly, she began to return the favor, her own tongue sliding past his as they began to taste each other's mouths, their eyes locked into each other as they embraced, their hands beginning to wander.</p><p> </p><p>Falco, surprisingly enough, was the one who became bold enough to start the foreplay, moaning with delight as his hands found their way glued to her chest, groping at the small, plump mosquito bites that were her breasts as his penis throbbed with anticipation, slowly sliding down her dress, under her straps and back to her breasts again, underneath her undergarments, squeezing the supple flesh underneath as they broke the kiss, saliva trickling down as Gabi moaned into his shirt. Each squeeze of her breasts incited a buckling of his hips as his growing erection stopped him in his tracks, making him pull one of his hands back to drop them around his knees as he propped her against the wall for support, letting his now free hand wander towards her lower body, around her hips.</p><p> </p><p>For Gabi, the pleasure was immeasurable, each squeeze of her breasts causing her to leak something from her crotch, assuming it was pee but feeling so different, more sticky, more slimy. Either way she couldn't bother to care as her face contorted to a sort of smile, her legs opening up by themselves as she felt Falco’s body come closer to hers, his chest pressing against her own, his underwear covered crotch grinding against her own as she nuzzled against Falco’s neck, biting it as she felt one of his hands grip her thigh, sliding to her firm yet soft ass as he grabbed it hard, causing him to moan sweet obscenities into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck~ Fuck~ Oh fuck~ hah~ Gabi!~ you feel so good!~”</p><p> </p><p>“Falco!~ oh shit~ Falco!~ keep going!~”</p><p> </p><p>Hot, breathy moans filled the room as Falco kept grinding against her cunt, shuddering as he felt Gabi’s strong arms claw deep into his back, nuzzling into her neck as he too, bit into it, sucking it <em> hard </em> as her fingernails began to draw blood, pulling back his hand from her ass as he slid it towards her panties, the sticky, natural lubricant clinging to his fingers as he kept rubbing her clit, arching his back so he could feel more of it. It was soft, incredibly so, and wetter than anything he ever felt in his life, the scent, while foul and somewhat rancid from days without proper washing, was incredibly alluring to him, like the scent of wine, soured and sweat infused, and as he lifted up the skirt to get a look at the orifice his mouth began to water. It looked perfect, even as a cloth covered outline, the light pink of her opening crowned by a light reddish bush(well, a light shrub more like) of hair that peeked out the top of her panties.</p><p> </p><p>With a single motion he slid her panties off, sliding his hands back up to her crotch as he traced the outline of her hips; slightly chiseled, but wide like any other woman’s, bowing his head down as he spread it open with his thumbs, pulling in to give it a taste.</p><p> </p><p>Gabi moaned loudly as she felt his tongue licking her clit, the tip of it flicking her nub as she squirted onto his tongue, the moans turning into strange, near baby-like squeals and other indescribable babbling as she gripped the back of his skull, driving it deep into her warm muff. His nose rubbing against her nub, his lips pressed into a sort of kiss with her clit, his tongue plunged deep into her wet, hairy snatch, lapping it up like a dog.</p><p> </p><p>“mphmmm~...Mmmmm~ holy shit~...”</p><p> </p><p>“Augggh~! W-Wauuuugh~!”</p><p> </p><p>Falco arched his back as he started sucking on her clit, his penis a hard, throbbing red as he all but ripped his underwear trying to pull them down, naked from the waist down as he began to jerk the six inch flesh rod, pulling out of the kiss as he savored the taste of her now sopping wet cunt, sputtering and puddling onto the floor as he gritted his teeth, scooting his legs over her body as he aligned his nethers with her own, biting his lip as his eyes locked with Gabi’s own, the bulbous tip of his cock spreading her insides as her eyes began to water.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngggh~! Hnnngh~! H-HOLY SHIT FALCO~!”</p><p> </p><p>The words were like music to his ears as he began to thrust hard, all six inches planted deep into her womb as blood began to trickle from the virgin orifice, his balls slapping against her as hot, heavy grunting escaped his lips, her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands grasped her by the shoulder, around her armpits, pinning her in place as his thrusts went harder, deeper, inside her. His face, once painted with ecstasy was now warped with exhaustion as he tried to keep up, his hands now moving towards her head, fingers running through her messy hair as he vented all his pent up frustration on her body.</p><p> </p><p>Each thrust into Gabi’s cervix wrought a tidal wave of pleasure that rippled through her body, her tongue lolling out her mouth as her face warped into slutty indulgence, eyes rolling back into her skull as her cunt tightened itself around his member, shouting obscenities into the air around them between shameless bouts of half-moan/half-screams that made Falco’s already sensitive cock even more so, his eyes flickering, half closed, his lips shaped into a tight ‘O’ that blew cold air into her face between bouts of lip-biting, he knew he couldn’t hold for much longer, and tried his best to speak as he began to slow down his piston-like thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“G-gabi~ i-i-i'm about to cum!~ i-i gotta pull out soon!”</p><p> </p><p>She said nothing, responding to his pleas by tightening the hold her legs had around his waist as he tried to pull out to no avail, she was too strong to resist, and the pleasure was just too enticing for him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck~! Me~! Fuck! Me! FUCK ME~! OHhHhH GODDDDD~!”</p><p> </p><p>Something in his eyes lit up as he grabbed her by the shoulders, deep, heavy, near primal grunts as he went into the final stretch, his entire body shaking as he made his last moves, a series of hard, slow, cervix shattering jabs into her flaming red pussy as he looked her straight in the eyes, his face pressing against her own as he pressed her body against his, as if trying to merge with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Gabi~! Gabi! GABIIIIIIII~!”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, he made his final thrust, planting his cock to the hilt as he finally came, spurts of hot white semen staining her womanhood as they both grit their teeth, eyes interlocked for the final time as they broke out into cold sweats, collapsing onto the floor as they basked in the afterglow, the only speech between them a series of deep breaths, the loudness of the room before toned down into the near quietness of panting and the ruffle of discarded clothing, put back onto their respective owners.</p><p> </p><p>“...T-thank you, G-gabi…” He shook a bit as he tried to get his pants back on, completely embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Falco?” She responded, sliding her panties back onto her bottom, readjusting her dress-straps.</p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing. I-it was weird. Forget i asked-”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna stop Mr. Yeager” Her voice was full of conviction as she spoke, Falco merely nodding his head in reply, not knowing what to say in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, w-we are” he put his hands on his knees, still tired from his loss of virginity</p><p> </p><p>“And when we do stop him, and when we save the world...i guess that means we’ll have something to look forward to…” </p><p> </p><p>She flashed her smug, shit eating grin to him as he couldn’t help but chuckle, falling onto his ass as he tried to adjust his belt…</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I guess we do…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might start taking suggestions soon soooooo, if ya have somethin ya want lemme know i guess</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>